staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 grudnia 1991
8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 To się może przydać 10.00 "Lalka" - odc. 3 filmu seryjnego TVP 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA: 12.00 Agroszkoła - Tucz trzody chlewnej 12.20 Ekonomika dla rolnika 12.30 Dzień, w którym zmienił się wszechświat, odc. serialu angielskiego 13.20 Fizyka - Energia elektryczna 13.30 Jak, co i dlaczego - Księżyc 14.00 Chemia - Reakcje utleniania - redukcji 14.30 Świadkowie przeszłości: "Stare pojazdy na ulicach" 14.50 Przygody kapitana Remo 15.05 Sezam 15.20 Świat chemii - serial dok. USA 15.45 Klub midi 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.16 Dla dzieci: Tik- Tak i film z serii "Bamse - najsilnieszy niedźwiadek na świecie" 17.05 J. angielski dla dzieci 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Publicystyka 18.00 Family album - amerykański kurs j. angielskiego 18.20 W Sejmie i Senacie 18.35 "Królik Bugs przedstawia" 19.00 Wywiad tygodnia 19.15 Dobranoc: "Pif i Herkules" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Hirohito - kulisy mitu"- film dok. BBC 21.15 ABC ekonomii: przestępczość gospodarcza 21.25 Listy o gospodarce 21.55 Program rozrywkowy 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Wódko, pozwól żyć (dzieci alkoholików) 23.35 Jutro w programie 23.40 BBC - World Service 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.10 "Denver, ostatni dinozaur"- "Dramat planety Pluton" - odc. serialu francusko-amerykańskiego 8.35 Telewizja biznes 8.55 Świat kobiet 9.25 "Pokolenia" - serial USA 10.00 CNN 10.10 J. francuski - l. 5-6 (powtórzenie) 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" - odc. filmu seryjnego USA 17.05 Przegląd kronik filmowych 17.35 "Dziewczyna z Laudelac" - odc. filmu francuskiego z serii "Pod wspólnym dachem" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Ciebie, Boga wysławiamy... 18.55 Sztuka świata zachodniego (10) Barok w Hiszpanii i Niderlandach - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 19.30 J. angielski - l. 10 20.00 Non stop kolor: Knebwort 1990 - Pink Floyd - fragm. koncertu 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 "Dadah znaczy śmierć" - odc.4 (ostatni) serialu sensacyjnego amerykańsko-australijskiego 22.15 Reportaż 22.45 Konkurs pianistów jazzowych w Kaliszu 23.15 Kolekcja - film dok. TVP 24.00 Panorama thumb|left 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot 9.55 Playbout 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 Mister Ed — serial komed. 11.00 Maude 11.30 The Young Doctors — serial 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.30 The Young and the Restless 13.30 Barnaby Jones — serial detek. 14.30 Another World — serial 15.20 Santa Barbara — serial 15.45 Wife of the Week — teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show 18.00 Diffrent Strokes — serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched — serial komediowy o czarownicy 19.00 Family Ties — serial obycz. 19.30 One False Move — teleturniej 20.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 20.30 Baby Talk — serial komediowy 21.00 Film fabularny 23.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 23.30 In Living Colour — progr. rozryw. 24.00 Police Story 1.00 Monsters — horror USA 1.30 Telegazeta thumb|left 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Gimnastyka rytm. — mistrzostwa z Japonii 9.30 Rugby 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Ameryk. futbol w college’ach 12.00 Koszykówka 13.30 Revs — mag. bryt. 14.00 Sport motor. 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Formuła I — film 16.00 Jeździectwo — juniorzy 16.30 Boks w USA 18.00 Ameryk. futbol w college’ach 19.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 19.30 Sporty wodne 20.00 Bowling kobiety 21.00 Koszykówka 22.00 Boks 24.00 Snooker thumb|left 7.00 Przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje zespołu Black Sabbath 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inf. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator film. 17.30 MTV News at Night — inf. muz., wywiady z artystami 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime — najnowsze przeboje, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV raps Today — rap show 19.30 Dial MTV — widzowie wybierają pięć najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje (cd) 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inf. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — infor. muz., wywiady z artystami 23.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV’s Post Modern — znani wykonawcy, popularne utwory 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — muzyka nocą thumb|left 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 SAT 1 Blick — wiadomości i pogoda 8.35 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 General Hospital 9.50 SAT 1 — Teleshop 10.05 Wiadomości 10.10 Glühender Himmel — włosko-franc.-niem. serial przyg. 12.05 Glücksrad 12.45 Tele-Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Police Academy — serial anim. USA 14.25 General Hospital 15.10 Nachbarn — austral., serial famil. 15.35 SAT 1 — Teleshop 15.50 Bonanza — western 16.45 Lotterie — serial rozryw. USA 17.40 Wiadomości 17.45 Addams Family — serial komed. USA 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Guten Abend, Deutschland — wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — show 20.05 Wetter News — prognoza pogody 20.15 Von Herz zu Herz — muzyka ludowa 21.10 SAT 1 Blick — wiadomości i pogoda 21.15 Verflucht, Verdammt und Halleluja — włoski western, 1972 23.25 Spiegel TV — reportaż 23.55 Wiadomości, sport i pogoda 0.05 Auf der Flucht — serial krym. USA 0.55 Bonanza thumb|left Wiadomości: 7:00, 8:00, 9:00, 10:00, 11:00, 12:30, 13:30, 18:00, 20:00, 22:45, 24:00 5:50 Biblioteka RAI UNO: „Sześć morderstw ojca Brown” – cz. 6. i ost. 6:55 – 10:00 Poranek z RAI UNO 10:05 Ekonomia 10:25 Błękitne drzewo 11:05 Rok z życia – serial 11:55, 12:35 Bardzo mi miło, RAI UNO 13:55 Trzy minuty o… 14:00 Bardzo mi miło, RAI UNO 14:30 Rzeczy nie z tego świata – serial 15:00 Kroniki motorow. 15:35 40 równoleżnik 16:00 BIG 18:05 Fantastico bis 18:25 16. koncert na harmonijkę ustną 18:55 QUARK 19:40 Almanach 20:40 Wiadomości specjalne 21:45 Międzynarodowe Emmy Awards – nagroda TV z Nowego Jorku 23:00 Hollywood – 17. festiwal filmów amerykańskich 0:40 Północ i okolice 1:00 Regiony w odbiciu lustrzanym – Lombardia thumb|left 11:00 Amerykańskie teleturnieje 11:50 Lifestyle Coffee Break – gość tygodnia 11:55 Everyday Workout – czas na gimnastykę 12:25 Wok with Yan – kuchnia chińska 13:00 Sally Jessy Raphael – rozmowy bez sekretów 13:50 Body Talk – porady dla zdrowia i urody 13:55 Search for Tomorrow – serial obycz. 14:20 The Rich also Cry – serial obycz. 15:20 Lifestyle Plus – wywiady Davida Hamiltona 15:30 Cyril Fletcher’s Lifestyle Garden – jak hodować drzewa owocowe 15:55 Learned Friends – serial obycz. 16:50 Lifestyle Tea Break 17:00 WKRP in Cincinnati – serial obycz. 17:30 Amerykańskie teleturnieje 18:25 Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous – o bogatych i sławnych 19:00 Zakupy w TV – oferta towarów 23:00 Zakończenie Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Lifestyle z 1991 roku